Fallen from the Sky
by Darkflo23
Summary: An unpredictable event make a great hero to crash on another planet. ONESHOT (maybe, we will see)


**Fallen from the Sky**

_Space_

One lonely Sayan pod was rushing accross the void of Space, his destination a little planet populated with low power level habitants, the mission of it's passager simple, genocide.

At last, even his father couldn't see the turn of fate that was about to happen. This sector of the Universe was largely constitued of dead planets and useless rocks without any valor, and was ignored from the majority of Freeza Empire, so it wasn't a big suprise when maps and other informations where obsolete or outdated. With that in mind, it was still a shock for the pod computer, if computer could have shock anyway, that in place of the double suns that watched over this solar system, a gargantuan Black Hole, menacing to inhale the tiny spaceship, was forming.

Analyzing the danger, the computer decided to push the engines over theirs maximum to escape the immense pull of the behemoth behind it. In doing that, between the speed of the pod greatly exeding the speed of light, and the incomensurable attraction of the Black Hole, the fabric of reality shattered around the spaceship. After a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity where the colors and sounds became incredibly louds, the pod emmerged into another dimension,.Upon arriving, it was violently percuted by a another pod, this one bigger and more complicated looking, with crystals on the back, altering it's destination into the little tear in the fabric of reality that was quicly closing, while the Sayan pod was thrown into the atmosphere of a little planet nearby.

* * *

_Konoha_

Hiruzen was starting to regret retaking the mantle of Hokage after the Kyuubi disaster, as the paperwork seemed to multiply like a Biju on sugar spamming Kage Bunshin.

Repressing the chuckle at the image, Hiruzen unroled the report that he had receved via toad messenger concerning Naruto safety and developement. Quickly reading the message, the Sandaime was happy to see that the toads had accepted the baby and where ok with him to stay with them and Jiraya at Mt Myuboku. Hiruzen was proud of his student, accepting without hesitating the reponsability of taking care of his godson. His student plan was simple, with Naruto with the toads, he risked nothing and had always someone to play with, and Jiraya was free to work on his spying network while still seeing and educating his godson.

**BOOMMM!**

A massive impact shaked the entire village.

"What the ...!"

"Hokage-sama !" an Anbu arrived, immediatly bowing.

"Report !"

"Hai sir, a strange object just ... crashed from the sky in the forest around the North Gate."

"From the sky ?" Hiruzen repeated slowly, unsure of the signification.

"Hai sir, and the sensors all felt a great amount of an energy similar to chakra emitting from it."

'Strange' Hiruzen tought, inwardly relieved that it wasn't an immediate danger for the village.

"I want Dog, Eagle, Lizard and Cat with me at the North gate in 3 minutes." The Sandaime said with autority, quickly jumping on the windows, preparing himself to jump before hesitating and turning to the Anbu still bowing.

"Hmm, after you call them, make sure to classifie all the paperwork on my desk, can't have that taking any retard." He said before quickly jumping, ignoring the horrified scream of anguish when the Anbu saw the paper sarting to multiply and crawl toward him.

* * *

_North Gate Forest_

"Eagle do you see the site of impact ?"

"Hai Hokage-sama, the object has traced a trenched on 500 meter before stopping, it's appear to be some sort of spherical thing, and the strange energy seem to be coming from the inside." Eagle replied, his Byakugan at full throttle.

"Let's go. Full speed." Hiruzen exclaimed, augmenting his speed.

"Hai!"

Upon arriving, Hiruzen stopped before the strange white sphere. Upon further inspection it seemed to be badly damaged, whires and impact covering the left side. Approching the red glasse, he was shokked to see a baby inside the strange thing, furthermore, the child seemed to have violently hurt his head, blood dripping from his scalp.

"Shit, Dog, Cat with me, Lizard sart preparing your medic-jutsu !" he ordered, clasping the door of the conteneir by the roken side and, with the aditional strenght of the two Anbu, started openning the hatch.

When the hatch was finally open, the Sandaime quickly but with care, extrayed the inconscious baby, but nearly let him fall when he remarked the monkey tail attached to his backside.

"Lizard, start healing him, Cat, seal this thing, I want to inspect it later." he said, passing the strange baby to his Anbu, ignoring the shock flashing in theirs eyes at the sight of the tail.

"It doesn't seems to bad, just a concussion and a cut on the scalp." the Anbu replied, already nearly finished wth the traitment." It will most likely leave a scar, but other than that, their shouldn't be any complication."

"Permission to spoke freely Hokage-sama ?"

"Permission granted Eagle"

"The strange energy observed by our sensors is emitting of the boy, and he has arleady more that a low Genin have Chakra. Also, any idea about what the hell is that tail and where did he came from ?"

"I was asking myself the same thing, and the hell with his hair." Dog said, his gravity defying silver hair swaying in the wind.

"I..." Hiruzen sarted before a scream interrupted him.

"WAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hoho, seems like our mystery is waking up." He said, chukling at the sight of Lizard holdind at arms lenght the screaming baby, visibly deranged by the loud noise. Seeing this, the Hokage relieved him and took the trashing baby in his firm arms, and started rocking him, diminiuing his screams and eliciting a smill of the boy.

"Now, what should we call you ?" Hiruzen, questionned softly, smilling at the bright smile on the face of the baby. Adverting his eyes to the trahig tail behind the boy, he remarked for the first time the strenght of the boy, having to use at least five percent of his strenght to stop him trying to escape his hold.

" Ho, a strong one his it? Hmmm, a strong boy with a monkey tail, now thats make the choice easy, hm, Son Goku ?" He said, recalling the legend. A happy expression was his response.

* * *

_Earth, Another Dimension_

"So, what will be your name young one?"

"WAAAA!"

"Shht, here here, Grampa Gohan is here, now what this said here,let see.., Ka..lel, ah, Kal-el, not a bad name you don't think?"

"Agaga!"

"Exactly haha! "

.


End file.
